


Fae

by undisputedkingofgay (halfhopefulhobi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, atem really is Too Much, basically atem wan fucc but yuugi is a no homo boye, like i mean it - Freeform, someone save yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhopefulhobi/pseuds/undisputedkingofgay
Summary: ~Do not accept anything edible from them. To eat from their lands is to lock yourself away permanently. Their ways are binding, and there will be no escape.~Yuugi took one look at the flute of clear liquid, silently running through the possibilities. He looked up shortly, catching those crimson eyes with his own. They glittered with excitement, the silent question egging him on. He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. One decision could change his life forever.He tipped his head back and downed the entire glass without another thought.





	Fae

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I'M ABSOLUTE TRASH. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've had this sitting in my drafts for ages, and honestly, I was sick of looking at it. 
> 
> I wrote this back when Yu-Gi-Oh! was my absolute shit, so please don't murder me for my misdeeds.

_Names have power. Give yourself a nickname or no name at all._

 

“It’s Heba,” He offered after the question was asked, swirling the clear liquid around in the thin glass flute, watching the miniature whirlpool spin.

 

The man -or was he a boy? At this point Yuugi wasn’t entirely sure- regarded him with amused crimson eyes, slanted devilishly and the color of freshly spilt blood. A horrifying grin ripped across his face so suddenly that Yuugi almost flinched, the image of his visage unsettling and almost cruel. Yuugi diverted his eyes, staring down at the glass between his forefinger and thumb with the uncomfortable weight of dread in his stomach.

 

The man practically purred.

 

Which proved to freak out Yuugi even more.

 

The hair on his arms stood up straight, as if a sudden cold front had washed over him. He denied himself the urge to look at the man currently leaning against the the bar across from him. He convinced himself that yes, this shot of mystery juice was probably the best thing to look at just about now and that the man across from him was probably not the safest bet.

 

He didn’t dare look up

 

He didn’t dare look up

 

_He didn’t dare look up._

  


He looked up.

 

Suddenly he regretted even deciding to walk into this bar.

 

The man’s eyes glimmered with that knowing glint, a wicked smirk plastered to his lips. Yuugi prayed to all of the deities he could think of, because if that look didn’t kill him, he didn’t know what could. Fear rushed through his veins like wildfire, hot and heavy and thick, almost tangible in the air he tasted. Or maybe it was just the crimson eyed freak’s cologne. With the man’s threatening demeanor, Yuugi wouldn’t have been surprised.

 

Needless to say, the smell was unwelcome.  

 

“ _Heba,”_ The man’s tone of choice was questionable already, almost as if he were tasting the name itself, “I must say, you have such a _pretty_ name.”

 

Despicable.

 

Yuugi was helpless. He decided immediately that, 1) _Nobody_ should use that tone with him, and 2), Anyone who _did_ deserved to be kept at a very far distance from him. Preferably in different country, separated by a wide and tall barbed wire fence. No better yet, soundproof walls. Voices like that shouldn’t exist in general.

 

“May I ask, _Heba,”_ The man’s eyes glinted knowingly as he drew out the name, “why is such an innocent light like you in a shoddy place like this?”

 

Yuugi spinned the flute of mystery alcohol again, pensive.

 

“I have my reasons.”

 

“Care to enlighten me?”

 

_Never disclose information easily. Anything and Everything can and will be used against you. Use wit and strength of mind. They are cunning. They are quick. They will not hesitate to strike you down._

 

Yuugi gulped down nothing but the moist and metallic scent of the air, feeling the bump of his adam’s apple through his skin as it bobbed. His palms were nearly dripping with perspiration due to stress, the fear no doubt rippling off of him like some invisible wavelength. He wondered to himself whether the man could sense fear. That only made him more fearful. He noticed the shark-like grin that was spreading across the man’s angular face, all sharp cheekbones and beautiful brow structure.  He took a moment to truly regard the man standing in front of him.

 

He really shouldn’t say man, for the person in front of him seemed to be in that awkward state in between adolescent youthfulness and masculine adulthood. He didn’t look like a teenager, per say, but he definitely wasn’t at his most developed state. He was practically ageless, something that bothered Yuugi to no end. He leaned against the bar, his elbows resting against the cool metal of the tabletop. He cocked his head to the side, his grin diminishing into a smirk as he let those cold eyes travel over Yuugi himself.

 

Oh, _hell_ no.

 

There was something hungry in that gaze, but Yuugi would not have any of it. He narrowed his eyes at the man in silent warning, which seemed to only make the heated eye contact swelter even more. Whatever amused this man most definitely did not amuse Yuugi.

 

“My, my, Heba. Feisty little one, aren’t you?”

 

He leaned over the counter a bit more, that lecherous grin making Yuugi’s stomach knot up with a multitude of uncomfortable feelings. Yuugi felt that if he was inch closer, he would explode. The tension in the air was thick and electric, and Yuugi didn’t like it one bit.

 

He propped his chin up with one hand, his angular crimson eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light of the pub. His other hand traced small circles onto counter with his fingers. Yuugi examined him with furrowed eyebrows. Didn’t this guy take any hints? Instead, the man just looked up at him through the thick lashes that framed his peculiar eyes. Yuugi was caught off guard. No matter how freaky this man’s eye color was, Yuugi did have to admit he was very pretty.

 

Which was to be expected. After all, this man was one of them.

 

His skin reminded Yuugi of toasted almonds, a subtle warm that clashed with his own skin tone almost aggressively. His hair was a wild mess of black and auburn. It looked as if a bird had suddenly decided to make its home there and the man hadn’t cared at all. His face was thin and sharp, all angles and cheekbones.

 

Yuugi thought absentmindedly that if he had a type in men, this man would fit the bill.

 

Emphasis on the “if”.

 

“Penny for your thoughts? I mean, you do seem awfully intrigued with my face as of the moment.”

 

Yuugi narrowed his eyes at the man’s smug expression, and didn’t say a word. Instead his fingers clenched around the stem of the thin glass flute as he tried to remain cool. It took him a while to find his voice. If he was to uphold a conversation with this flirty man, he at least deserved a name. Yuugi deserved that much.

 

“If you don't mind, since you know my name, I believe I deserve to know yours.” Yuugi was glad to find his voice didn't crack, which was usually a normality whenever he felt as stressed as he did right now.

 

The man in front of him quirked an eyebrow and flashed Yuugi a grin that made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Well, if you must know, Sweet Heba. My name is Atem.”

 

He sounded genuine, and Yuugi thought it over. Atem, very unique. Like the man himself.

 

“Now that we're on a first name basis, would you care to dance?” Atem’s sultry voice immediately had shown that his intentions were not expected to be just to dance with Yuugi.

 

Yuugi refused, and Atem grinned.

 

“What, am I not pretty enough for you?” Atem jested, and Yuugi scowled at him.

 

“I'm not looking for a relationship, Atem. Don't you work here?” Yuugi muttered, his eyes flashing darkly. That only seemed to egg the man on further, Yuugi watching as his crimson eyes took on a look he could only describe as panty-dropping.

 

Good thing he didn't wear panties.

 

“What? Am I not pretty enough for you?” Atem repeated, the look on his face no doubt predatory. Yuugi felt the chills of fear continue to ripple off of him, and he prayed for the man to leave. He couldn’t deal with this, not now, not ever.

 

“Did you ever think that maybe I'm not into men?” Yuugi nearly spat, and Atem’s eyes glittered hungrily.

 

“Even _I_ know a bold faced lie when I hear one, Heba.”

 

Yuugi spun the flute’s contents again, biting the inside of his cheek. He could feel the man’s eyes boring into him.

 

“I can smell the attraction leaking from every single pore on your pretty little body.” Atem’s voice seemed to have dropped a decibel, and he enunciated every word sharply. A shiver ran along Yuugi’s rigid spine.

 

His hands shook and he finally looked up. Yuugi found his voice easily. He asked, even though Atem’s actions and mannerisms all seemed to point to one thing.

 

“What exactly is it you want from me?”

 

Atem’s smirk was predatory and his eyes flashed dark crimson, reminding him of bloodsoaked floors and the putrid scent of the thick red that spilled from open wounds.

 

_Refrain from giving into Their needs. Their possessive nature deems it difficult to back away from giving into their desires, and often the quests to go about for the required things are full of hardship._

 

“Honestly, Heba. You don't strike me as an idiotic man.”

 

Atem leaned over the counter, his face mere inches from Yuugi’s. He supported most of his body weight on his elbows, and his hands came up to hold his head up. His eyes were mischievous and deadly and Yuugi was _swimming_ in their bloody depths.

 

“I want you.”

 

He stated it like a child would, simple and to the point. Yuugi’s spine tingled with nerves.  His mind ran rampant with fear and surprise.

 

He slammed the small flute of clear liquid onto the counter and stood. He made nervous eye contact with Atem before brushing his hands on his slightly wrinkled slacks.

 

“I'm leaving now.” Yuugi declared, and Atem let out an almost thoughtful hum, reaching over the counter to grab Yuugi’s untouched drink. He downed it, all while keeping heated eye contact with Yuugi. There was something unreadable in those crimson orbs and Yuugi felt him shivering despite himself.

 

“You’ll be back.” Atem stated as he set the empty flute onto the counter. He said it as if it were a fact. He sounded confident in his words. Yuugi frowned.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

With that, Yuugi turned his back to the man and didn't look back.

 

* * *

 

“Ey, Yuug? You're spacin’ out again.”

 

His friend’s drawl broke him out of his stupor, his violet eyes flashing up to meet the blonde’s. He met amber and sighed, resigning to stirring the straw around in his iced cola, listening to the sounds it made as the cubes met the glass in the artificial whirlpool. He could feel his friend’s caring eyes searching his own and he looked away.

 

He decided there would be no dodging Jou’s questions.

 

“Anzu has been cheating on me. I finally broke up with her yesterday after I walked into her office and saw her pressed in between a file cabinet and a pantless Ryuji Otogi.” He explained shortly and he watched as Jou’s face blanched.

 

After three years of dating his highschool sweetheart, Yuugi finally put an end to their “steady” relationship. To say he was devastated by Anzu’s infidelity was an understatement. The only reason he had a job at Kaiba Corp was because of Anzu, otherwise he would have taken over running the Kame Game Shop his Grandpa struggled with.

 

“Holy shit.” Jou deemed that as the only sensible reaction.

 

Yuugi snorted and took a large bite of his burger, not at all feeling as satisfied as he should have.

 

“My God, Yuugi. I never expected that to leave your mouth. Are you sure you're alright?”

 

Yuugi swallowed roughly and forced out the word “Peachy” before diving back into his burger with such a loathing that he could practically feel Jou’s concern from the opposite end of the booth.

 

“Yuugi, I don't know what to say. Is that why you weren’t at Mokuba’s birthday?”

 

Yuugi snorted again. The anger he was feeling could rival that of a hundred Spartan soldiers.

 

“Yes and No. I tried to drink away my sorrows last night at a rundown pub somewhere deep downtown and even _that_ attempt failed because _how was I supposed to know_ that the goddamn place was run by…”

 

Jou’s concerned expression made Yuugi stop, his sentence cut short. Yuugi bit his lip.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated.”

 

“No, its fine. Just let it all out, man.” Jou’s voice was appropriately curious and sympathetic.

 

Yuugi took a deep breath and finally let loose, never relenting.

 

“Fae, Jou. _It was run by Fae_ . I walked into the place and sat down, ordered the heaviest thing they had before I noticed the bartender. My god, Jou. _The bartender_. If looks could kill, I’d be dead right now, because he was practically undressing me with those god awful crimson- crimson like spilt blood, Jou- eyes the whole entire time. I didn’t even register he was Fae until he slid the drink to me and asked me for my name.”

 

He took a breath and wagered his friend’s wide eyes before continuing to ramble.

 

“The dude was a deadly flirt, Jou, deadly. I'm telling you, anyone that beautiful and alluring should not be trusted. He was testing me the whole entire time, and I was practically shivering in fear through the whole of it. I asked him what he wanted from me after a few intense standoffs and the dude replies with ‘You’ and at this point I'm practically running from the place.”

 

Yuugi decided to abandon the straw in his drink altogether and gulped down the cool liquid angrily. He slammed the glass back down on the table and received a few distasteful glances from the people in surrounding tables.

 

“He even had the nerve to say that I was attracted to him! Me!” Yuugi laughed as he jabbed a thumb at himself, capturing his friend’s shocked eyes.

 

“Then he eyes me up like I'm some piece of meat and tells me that I would be back.” Yuugi practically was shaking in rage, and he hissed, “Like Hell I will!”

 

There was several moments of shocked silence before Jou found his voice.

 

“I apologize for every horrible thing I ever did to you.” He said, truthfully.

 

Yuugi grimaced before attacking his burger again. The pleasing moment was short lived, though.

 

The snicker behind him sent a chill down his spine.

 

His hands grew slack and he dropped the burger, it practically exploding atop the plastic tray in front of him.

 

It couldn't be him.

 

It couldn't have been.

 

“Well, love, I sure didn't expect to see you this soon, but I guess Fates have been on my side today.”

 

His baritone was smooth and dark, and Yuugi’s eyes met Jou’s equally horrified ones.

 

He heard more shuffling behind him as a voice called, “Atem! Don't run off like that, you big dummy!”

 

Yuugi’s blood ran cold and he forced himself to turn in the booth, meeting the red eyes of his tormentor. Beside the man’s lithe form was that of Mokuba Kaiba, who grinned sweetly before greeting them. The boy held a large bag of fast food in front of him.

 

“Hey Jou! Yuugi!”

 

Fuck.

 

He watched as the man’s slanted eyes became darker and he licked his bottom lip. Yuugi flushed with what he assumed was rage, because he absolutely _did not_ feel attracted to this man in any way, shape, or form.

 

“Uh, Yuugi? Why are you a tomato?” Mokuba’s cute voice broke Yuugi from his staring contest with Atem and he sputtered.

 

“I was wondering the same thing, _Yuugi.”_ Atem teased, and Yuugi felt the fear trickle down his spine again. Atem stepped forward and placed his index finger underneath his chin, tilting it slightly. Yuugi burned underneath the Fae’s touch.

 

“Or should I call you Heba?” Atem’s eyes were amused at the way Yuugi’s flaming face soon drained of all color.

 

Mokuba cleared his throat and asked, “Atem?”

 

Atem tore his burning eyes from Yuugi’s and regarded Mokuba, releasing the chin under his touch.

 

“What is it, little cousin?”

 

_Little cousin?_

 

Yuugi almost choked. Mokuba was related to this man? Jou made a strangled noise and Yuugi’s eyes flew wide like tea saucers.

 

“Atem, do you… know Yuugi or somethin’?” Mokuba asked, rocking forward slightly on his heels, a mischeiviously adorable grin plastered on his pudgy face. Atem chuckled and Yuugi prepared himself for the worst. He watched as the older man ruffled Mokuba’s unruly black hair affectionately and flinched. He looked almost soft around Mokuba, and Yuugi didn’t know how he felt about that.

 

“Somewhat, Mokie.” Atem answered truthfully, and Mokuba pouted. Atem’s eyes flashed towards him again, but they lost all of that softness immediately. Flirty Atem was back. Yuugi wanted to die.

 

“I don’t believe we have properly met, my love.” Atem’s smirk was sinful. He offered his hand to Yuugi, who regarded it like it was poisoned. “My name is Yami. Yami Atem Sennen, co-owner of Kaiba Corp. I also own that shoddy place downtown, but I believe you would know that already, dove.”

 

Yuugi blanched, his eyes growing wide in horror.

 

The man standing so close to him, the Fae that flirted ruthlessly and tormented him to no end, was his boss.

 

_His. Boss._

 

He could almost hear Jou internally screaming behind him. Almost.

 

Yuugi found his voice after the shocked moment.

 

“Isn’t it against policy to pursue your employees, Mr. Sennen?” Yuugi said quietly, and he watched as Atem’s eyes grew slanted and even more flirtatious. The chuckle that escaped his lips was baritone and it flipped Yuugi’s stomach. Everything about this man screamed sex appeal, and it bothered Yuugi how flustered he had become.

 

“I never played by the rules anyway, Yuugi.”  The smirk he gave Yuugi was questionable, and he turned on his heel before saying, “Come, Mokuba. Let these boys finish their lunch.”

 

Then he was off, walking away in those pristine black slacks and white button up, looking like office sex on legs as he made his way through the fast food restaurant. Mokuba was at his heels immediately, shooting questions at the man. Yuugi could hear him chuckle again.

 

Jou cleared his throat, and Yuugi spun around, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Jou’s face was white and he cocked an eyebrow at Yuugi. He exhaled hard before wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. Yuugi watched as Jou looked at him again, a playful look in his eyes.

 

“So, your boyfriend is our boss _and_ he is Fae? Yuugi, what the-” Jou didn’t have time to finish his question before Yuugi lashed out.

 

He threw his cola at Jou, soaking him thoroughly before hissing, “He is _not my boyfriend. NOR WILL HE EVER BE.”_

 

Jou had the nerve to laugh at him.

 

And he was gone, fuming and ignoring the incredulous stares he earned as he left the restaurant.

 

***

 

Later that night Yuugi found himself in front of his bathroom mirror, hands clenched in his hair as he tugged at his scalp. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He looked like he had just crawled from the innermost circle of Hell on his hands and knees.

 

He stared into his own violet eyes before grimacing. “What are you doing, Yuugi Mutou?” He spat at his reflection, wringing his hair again. He was pathetic. So utterly pathetic.

 

Atem. At first, he was the dangerous Fae who had tried (and failed) to seduce him at a bar.  Now, Atem was even more risky. Yuugi groaned and rubbed at the dark marks underneath his eyes in anger. Even though the man was his boss, he still made it extremely clear that he was still interested in Yuugi. Yuugi felt trapped. Now that he knew that Atem was his boss, he could very well have Yuugi lose his job easily, especially when he kept denying his advances. He basically had Yuugi right where he wanted him, and he was silently screaming at himself.

 

He was, in all senses of the word, screwed.

 

And if Atem had his way with him, that would be a literal statement.

 

Yuugi bit lip, teeth digging into the slightly chapped skin. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before sighing loudly. He didn’t even consider himself to be anything but straight. He had dated Anzu because of that, and never before had a man made him feel so utterly uncomfortable in his own skin. Atem was a different story. His mind buzzed and he felt extremely flustered around him, which was a new experience altogether for him. He actually didn’t think that he had been this flustered around Anzu.

 

Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up again. He had never thought of another man as pretty, yet here he was, thinking about Atem’s godly facial structure. He was certain that if he ran a finger over his sharp jawline, it would come back bloody. Yuugi made a inhuman squeak, because he had just thought of running his fingers over Atem’s jawline.

 

At this point he accepted that he was far too gone to be saved.

 

Yuugi cursed at himself and ran a hand over his heated cheeks before he launched himself out of his small bathroom. He nearly stumbled into a wall in the darkness before grabbing his keys and a windbreaker from the table near his door, and he threw himself outside.

 

Atem was right.

 

He was going back.

 

***

 

“Ah. Yuugi, I see you’ve decided to see me again.” Atem chirped, and Yuugi slid into the stool across from him, his bangs hiding his eyes as he held his head low. He didn’t answer, he just looked at his hands.

 

Atem hummed as he shook a mystery cocktail, and Yuugi mustered the courage to look up at him. He felt the heat settle again in his cheeks. He noticed how he wore the same button up he had on at Burger World, but he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and wore a few slim silver chains around his wrists. They jangled as he shook the liquor, and Yuugi felt himself drawn to the way his arms flexed slightly.

 

Yuugi diverted his eyes quickly with the absolute thought of “ _no homo_ ”.

Yuugi heard Atem open the cap and pour some of the mystery juice into a small glass, and he slid it to him. Yuugi regarded it for a second and looked up at the man. Atem was smirking at him, his eyes lit with an emotion close to hunger. Yuugi felt the urge to hide underneath the bar’s tabletop. Instead, he took the glass in his hands and made a sound that resembled a teapot’s squeak at Atem. Blushing deeper, he hid his face in his bangs. Atem chuckled, and leaned against the bar on his forearms.

“I doubt you came back just to squeak at me.” Atem jested, and Yuugi felt constricted.

 

“You’re right.” Yuugi whispered, and Atem quirked a high-arching brow at the smaller man.

 

“Then what are you back for?”

 

Yuugi started to scream internally. He didn’t even know why he was back in the first place. Atem was like a magnet, and he couldn’t not be drawn to him. Yuugi stared at the clear liquor, and didn’t dare to answer his.

 

“Hm.” Atem leaned further in, and Yuugi felt the urge to bolt again. Atem always felt that he had to infiltrate his personal space bubble, and Yuugi wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yuugi fidgeted, but he held his ground. Even if he didn’t know it himself, there was a reason he returned to this bar.

 

“Looks to me, Yuugi,” Atem’s voice was low and smooth, and he fought off shivers, “That you may be be back for me.”

 

Yuugi bit his lip and looked into Atem’s crimson eyes, and he blushed harder.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Yuugi tried to dodge it, but Atem’s chuckle cut him off.

 

“You know _exactly_ what I mean, little one.”

 

Yuugi lowered his face again, spinning the flute’s contents again. He didn’t like where this conversation was leading, but he did kind of get himself back into this mess.

 

“You know exactly what I want, “ Atem’s voice was commanding, “I think I deserve to know what _you_ want.”

 

He was so close, Yuugi could barely breathe. He could count the freckles that splattered against his cinnamon skin, see the beginning of a faint scar above his left eyebrow. Yuugi could smell traces of his cologne in the moist air around them, a mix of spices and sandalwood reminding him of curry and warmth. Yuugi studied his face and took a deep breath. The glass in his hand began to get warmer which passing second. Yuugi glanced down at it, the clear liquid almost beckoning him to try it.

 

Yuugi wondered how it tasted; was it sweet, or bitter? Yesterday, he swore that it smelled sweet and sugary, but today it seemed to waft a sour tone into the air. He looked back up at Atem, _his boss_ , and he realized that there was no way he ever going to get rid of him. Fae never gave up on what they wanted, and Atem seemed sure that he wanted Yuugi. His eyes shone with excitement and want, and Yuugi shivered.

 

Yuugi’s fingers gripped the glass stem of the flute, and he closed his eyes.

 

_Do not accept anything edible from Them. To eat from their lands is to lock yourself away permanently. Their ways are binding, and there will be no escape._

 

Yuugi took one look at the flute of clear liquid, silently running through the possibilities. He looked up shortly again, catching those crimson eyes with his own. They glittered with excitement, the silent question egging him on. He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. One decision could change his life forever.

 

He tipped his head back and downed the entire glass without another thought.

 

Yuugi felt Atem’s gasp of air hit his cheeks, and he found his voice to be strong and unwavering.

 

“You.” Yuugi replied, finally voicing his thoughts. “I want you.”

 

His heart was rejoicing but his brain knew that this could only lead to danger.

 

And Atem had never looked so pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, please, because I am a greedy lil bitch.
> 
> Follow me on twt @sopesudsy and perhaps I will love you forever ;)


End file.
